unityhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Harrison Smith
Kuouo is an infamous bandit that resides within the Underground and Ebott City, Oregon. The anthropomorphic goat monster is known for a large range of crimes. He's a very skilled thief, but along with the mischievous acts he has committed throughout his life, he's used those skills for acts of heroism - As long as it benefits his freedom or those he cares about. He's hotheaded, childish, immature, and eager to fight. Despite all these, he's got a big heart for the people he loves. "Don't fuck with me, I'm the best bandit down 'ere! Daheh!" []Backstory[] Daniel Harrison Smith was born in Albany, New York on January 16th, 1994. Daniel's life was uneventful up until he was 15, when a gang of boys calling themselves The Trio broke into his home, brutally murdered his parents, and captured his brother before attempting to burn the home down with Daniel inside. He escaped, and became a resident of a nearby orphanage. He lived here until he was 17, when he drafted into the US Army. Following a pressure plate bomb accident in Afghanistan when he was 20, Daniel was sent back to the United States where he received medical treatment and was deemed unfit for service. After this, Daniel slowly recovered, finally moving into his own home in Ebott, Oregon at the age of 22. However, PTSD and depression would slowly catch up to Daniel. He climbed the nearby mountain, and jumped into a hole he found near the top in hopes that this fall would kill him. When it didn't, he slowly made his way through the Underground, making friends along the way. He lived down here until the Barrier was opened, whereupon he ventured out into the surrounding mountains before coming upon an abandoned town. He spent months cleaning this town, before finally deeming it his own when he was 24. Thus, Memory Lane was founded. During this period of time, Daniel met Asriel, and they became friends. Daniel eventually found work in the Multiversal Alliance, or MVA for short. When this organization fell, he went off on his own for a while. Soon, he would meet Kuouo Aiche Dee, quickly becoming friends with him as well. They traveled together for a while. As he was exploring Ebott City, a young man by the name of Sean Townsend, living in an apartment within the city, would bump into Daniel at a coffee shop. Their becoming friends would prompt Sean to move out of his apartment, as there were multiple houses within Memory Lane and Daniel was willing to offer Sean one of them. Daniel would find work in the Future Foundation, where he is now currently employed. Overview Kuouo would eventually grow into adulthood with the same personality he had as a child but immensely improved skills compared to when he was a child. At the age of nineteen, he would still be participating in small-time crime, ranging in pickpockets, muggings, armed robbery, among other things. While he was extremely wanted by the Royal Guard, he also has a record of angering any local crime lords or gangsters in New Home in order to benefit himself. He also took a liking to robbing people in Snowdin Town, finding them a lot easier to steal from. He'd also often start bar fights in Grillby's, Snowdin's social hotspot. It was in Grillby's where he met a girl that was assigned to kill him - An assassin. The assassin named Raven was hired by a gang leader in New Home who Kuouo angered. However, his plan failed as the assassin would eventually take a liking to the Bandit and fail to kill him at the last moment. The two would grow to love each other, and a year later, in front of MTT Hotel and Resort, Kuouo gave her a ring to signify their relationship forever. Time would continue to go on with not much changing in Kuo's life. He'd meet new people that, despite his criminal background, would befriend him or fight him to near death. He'd still fight people and rob them of their cash and belongings. However, it wasn't until he met Ruby Hyde that he would start using his abilities for the betterment of the world - For a price that is. On top of his mischievous crimes, Kuouo also participated in events to help Ruby Hyde in her missions, being her go-to for non-organization persons. Working for Ruby Hyde allowed Kuouo to get mass amounts of cash without robbing banks or otherwise largely-secured sums of money and wipe his criminal slate clean from time-to-time so he wasn't always on the run. Doing such things came with the positive incentive of either of those two and the negative incentive that, in most cases, if he didn't help it would affect his state of freedom and living, using the mindset that he can't commit crimes if the world is about to be destroyed or if Ruby Hyde threw him in jail. However, purely on his own, Kuouo committed a selfless act that put him in danger for the sake of others. While it took a while to grow confidence with the threat growing each minute that passed, he hopped out of hiding in order to face Syyth, who threatened to either blow up all of New Home if nobody sacrificed themselves. However, Kuo did not have that intent. Instead, he had an improvised plan of blasting Syyth (Who at the time was in his incomplete form) with fire and running to distract him. Eventually, more people started to attack Syyth or distract him even more until he was defeated by Kuo's Crossed Flamed Fury. Kuouo fell to the ground before he was nursed back to health by his friend, Misteri. Afterwards, Kuouo would participate in every Syyth attack alongside the Future Foundation and other friends. Eventually, it'd make it to the point where Kuouo, in someone else's place, would deal the final blow to Syyth in his full form, high up in the sky with rocket boots and Auriel's bow. Ever since then, Kuo has taken "savior of the world" as a nice title to add to his ego, although he doesn't really say it a lot since it contradicts his constant crime. Now, at twenty-two years old, he's made quite the name for himself. Although he's still known as an infamous bandit, he's also well-known between various crime organizations, the Foundation, and others due to his numerous feats. He's managed to balance his crimes and work for good to a comfortable point. He now lives in a beach-side mansion with his girlfriend, always having food or manga or whatever he needs, opting to do crime for the fun and freedom as well as to avoid using his girlfriend's funds rather than the outright need like he did previously. ''Abilities * Kuouo has the physical strength and stamina equivalent to that of Undyne, the Head of the Royal Guard, minus her natural affinity for determination. * Kuouo is very skilled with melee fighting, whether it be with his daggers or fists assisted with fire magic. Either attacking offensively, waiting for an opening in his opponent, or using whatever he can in his environment, Kuo is an effective fighter. But he's not very skilled with any kind of gun nor can he fight someone who's armed with a gun with his dagger alone. ** Kuouo's dagger, Infernium, was forged by a magician who used the bandit's fire magic within the blade. It's bound to Kuouo's SOUL, so it will always be with the Bandit, especially when he calls their name. It soon developed to emulate George's Excalibur; having the ability to boomerang when thrown or go into a second act where the blade is extended into a mid-range sword. It also has an original ability where it can fly out of Kuouo's dagger sheathe within a five foot range since Kuo is able to control the fire magic forged within the blade to a degree. * Kuouo's fire magic is unlike that of other Boss Monsters' bullet hell pattern-type magic. Instead, his magic attacks are larger, but slower and less energy-efficient. However, his affinity for fire is very potent, being resistant to most fire magic attacks directed at him and control non-magic user fire if he implements his own magic into it. Kuo uses fire magic in order to even out a match-up with a gun user, but it's not a sure-fire strategy to win all the time. ** Kuouo has two special attacks using fire magic called the Crossed Flamed Fury and Hellzone Grenade. The Crossed Flamed Fury is an attack where Kuouo engulfs his dagger in fire and slices at the air, leaving trails of flame static in the air. Once he's done setting the trails of flame, they're amplified and shot at his enemy one-by-one in quick succession like missiles. ** Hellzone Grenade on the other hand is a move Kuouo straight up ripped off from Dragon Ball Z. He fires a barrage of fireballs at his enemy, intentionally missing his target. However, the fireballs, once within reasonable distance, will stay static in the air, surrounding the enemy until the attack is finished, where Kuouo will clench his hands together, causing the static fireballs to move inwards and implode into his opponent, engulfing them in an inferno. *** While special attacks are extremely powerful, they drain Kuouo to his limit. If he goes past through the threshold, it starts damaging Kuouo's body. He'll start coughing out dust and once he rests or loses consciousness, he will slip into a small coma induced by severe magic strain. * While not natural, Kuouo has the ability to manifest daggers made out of blue magic and launch them at his opponents. However, he can only make 2 to 3 at a time and they require a lot of focus and takes a lot more magic than his fire magic attacks. Appearance Kuouo is 6 ft. and 175 pounds. He has thick, blonde fur and three cowlicks below his shorter, yet sharp horns. He sports a tanktop that's either black, brown, or dark gray, and stretchy black pants in order for maximum freedom when he moves. His leather belt keeps the sheath to his dagger on the left side and the cloth bags that'd hold gold on his right. Like most goats in the underground, he doesn't wear any shoes. Relationships *Raven (Girlfriend/Spouse) *Estella (Best Friend) *Daniel (Best Friend) *Hoodie (Formal Mentor, Friend, Partner in Crime) *Lulu (Psuedo-Daughter) *Ravio (Future Adopted Son) *Flint (Friend) *Stray (Friend *Skull (Shitpost Flashstep Buddy) *Ruby (Employer from Time to Time, Friend) *Holo (Fuck You) Arc Involvement *Syyth Arc *Hadley Arc *RK (Alternate Universe) (Deuteragonist) Trivia'' *His accent is very akin to a light Brooklyn accent. *Despite participating in deadly situations with deadly skills, Kuouo refuses to kill any of his victims. *Kuouo is ambidextrous, but prefers his left hand. *Kuouo knows basic sewing due to the fact his clothes are ripped a lot. *Kuouo suffers from teleportation sickness, a condition where he gains extreme nausea after being teleported and throws up. *Kuo's been drinking since the age of 15. His favorite alcoholic drink is Fireball Cinnamon Whiskey. *He gets along with children due to the fact he's quite childish himself. *Kuouo cosplays as an anime character every year, usually containing a pun of his name to their original name. (Example: Gokuo as opposed to Goku.) *Kuouo becoming a thief is an example of situational irony. *